bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kingofawosmeness777/Malcolm's Life at Bullworth Academy part 11
Lindsey and the New Car Come on tough guy, bring it!” said Justin as we spared in the ring. We were both smiling and having fun sparing each other. I threw a few jabs and hooks and he countered with an uppercut to my jaw. I rushed up on him and gave him a few hooks to the stomach and put him in the corner. Then the bell rang and we got out of the ring. As I was putting my glasses back on Justin came over to me and said: “You did awesome in the ring Malcolm, you’re almost as good as Bif id say. Maybe better.” Bif said jokingly as he was about to spar with Bryce: “Hey, watch it Justin.” We all laughed. I got out of the locker room back into my normal clothes and went outside the Boxing Gym. To my surprise Lindsey was waiting right outside and when I stepped outside she came over to me and said: “Hey Malcolm lets do something tonight.” I smiled and said: “Yea, that sounds great. I’ll pick you up at about 8:00.” She hesitated and said: “Well….Uh, I was thinking you could come over to my house and….hang out?” I nodded and said: “Alright, I can come over.” She said: “Well and….um 9:00 would actually be better.” I said: “Sure, well I got to go.” She said: “Bye.” And she walked away quickly. I didn’t know what Lindsey was up to. But I knew something was up. She had never invited me over to her house before, and she usually wants to go out. Not stay in. Who knows? I went to my house for the first time in a week because my father said he had a surprise for me. I went inside the house. My father was sitting on his arm smoking a cigar and had a glass of whisky in his hand. He said: “Ah, son. I have a present I wish to give you.” I said: “Ok father.” He led me to the garage and to my surprise a brand new black PMP 600 was sitting there in the garage. Father said: “Son, this is your car. You becoming a man now and you need more than a bike to get around. So here you go.” I felt like hugging him but he just held out his and I shook it. He put the keys in my hand and said: “Well, why don’t you take it for a drive.” I said: “Thank you father, I….I….love you.” He looked surprised and said: “Uh, well….yes. Anyway take it for a drive and keep it out of New Coventry away from those hoodlums.” I nodded and got in the car. I backed out and drove off down the streets of Old Bullworth Vale. I decided to drive it by the Boxing Gym and show everyone. I put the radio on Vladivostok FM and drove there. Bif, Chad, Derby, and Parker were all standing outside the gym and there eyes lit up when I drove by. I got out and said to them: “Hey guys, what you think of my new PMP 600?” Bif said: “Holy shit that’s a nice car!” Chad said: “I wish my dad would get me a car like that Malcolm.” Parker said: “Hope there’s a lot of room in the back for you and Lindsey.” We both smiled at that. Derby went inside and told everyone to come out and look at my new car. Then all the Preps came out and started looking at the car. Derby and Bif were the only other Preps who had cars. And now I had one. Derby said: “This car sets you apart from the rest Malcolm.” We smiled. Then out of the alley way came two greasers. One was Ricky and the other was the new greaser. Ricky said: “Well, would you look at this car; I’ll bet it can go a whole 10 miles an hour without catching fire.” Derby yelled: “You’d better be careful; this isn’t your turf grease.” Ricky said: “We ain’t lookin’ for any fight, tell em’ Two Bit.” He looked at the other greaser he was with. This greaser was shorter, with blonde hair and no leather jacket. He said: “We were looking for trouble, but since you got 9, and we got 2 all we want is a race. Or are you scared.” I said: “I’m not scared, I could beat you any day!” He said: “Tomorrow then, we’ll beat you in a race!” He then said: “Come on Ricky, let’s go.” They turned around and went back into the alley. I yelled: “I’ll be there!” Then the Preps and I talked for a while longer until it was 8:45 and I said: “Well sorry guys, I have to meet Lindsey at her house.” I was about to get back into the car and drive away but Derby said: “She wants’ you to come over, to her house at what time?” I said “9:00, why?” He smiled and said: “That’s when all the Preps parents are going to the party at Tad’s parent’s house. So her parents won’t be there.” I looked at him with a confused look and said: “What do you mean?” He said: “Malcolm isn’t it obvious, Lindsey wants to.” He put air quotes around: “Hang Out, with you.” I said: “Your nuts man, Lindsey isn’t like that.” He said: “You never know how girls will act.” I said: “Yea, well I soon find out.” I got in my car and drove to Lindsey’s house. I pulled up not knowing what to expect, but her parents were gone. I got out of the car. And I went up and knocked on her front door. About 30 seconds later Lindsey came to the door. She said: “Malcolm, hi. Come in. Let’s hang out.” She took my hand and led me to the living room. She sat me down on the couch and said: “Get comfortable, relax.” So, I did. She went over to her DVD player and put in a movie. She then came back over to the couch and sat next to me. She said: “Let’s watch this movie.” And she put her head on my shoulder. We watched the movie for about 30 or 40 minutes before Lindsey just looked at me and smiled erotically. Then she came closer and got on top of me. We started making out. As I’ve said many times before, it was awesome. This time she didn’t just want to make out, she wanted more. She started undressing while she was on top of me. And she took off my clothes as well. She smelled great. Before I knew it, she and I were completely naked. She then looked at me and said: “I have to go get something.” She got up and I was awe struck at her beautiful body as she walked across her living room. She reached into her backpack and took out a condom. She came back over and I applied it. Then I got on top of her and began, well….you know. This went on for about 5 minutes. She was moaning loud, and it felt good. The she got on top of me and we, well….you know. This all went on for about 5 minutes too. Then I stopped and well, _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ on her body. Then she laid there on top of me and we just stayed like that for about an hour until I said: “I have to go.” She kissed me and I put my clothes back on. I left her house and got in my new car feeling like a man. Category:Blog posts